This invention relates to a racing identification blanket for racing greyhound dogs.
Blankets are provided on greyhound dogs in order to identify the animal by a number on the blanket and by blanket color during the race. It is necessary that the blanket be worn sufficiently loose to avoid restricting the animal's ability to run while, at the same time, remaining firmly in place so as to avoid the dog's losing the blanket during a race. If a blanket is lost by the racing dog during the race, the race is voided. This results in needless costly expense. At the present time, racing blankets are designed so that a permanent loop is positioned at the front of the dog about its chest and a detachable loop is formed around the dog's stomach. The detachable loop is formed by securing two straps together by means of discrete snap fittings. The straps are secured to the main portion of the blanket by an elasticized strap portion which is free to expand and contract while the dog is running. The snap fittings require that each snap be attached individually and manually. This is time consuming and, since the snaps are positioned beneath the dog, the operator can only feel and not see if the snaps are in place. In addition, the snaps can become detached while the dog is running since the portion of the strap to which the snaps are attached is non-elastic. In addition, the snaps are located at the dog's stomach where significant body movement occurs during running and where irritation due to contact of the snaps and the stomach can occur.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a racing blanket which can be positioned quickly and easily. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such a blanket which does not encumber a dog's running and which can not become detached while the dog is running.